Sleepover in a Snowstorm
by Ella Ichijou
Summary: Italy has an idea of having a sleepover at Mr. Austria's house dueing a blizzard. USxUK, GermnayxItaly, PolandxLithuania, ChinaxRussia, GreecexJapan FrancexCanada, SpainxRomano, FinlandxSweden, NorwayxDenmark. Total fluffyness, please enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER:****I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, but ya know it's not mine to own…hehe. I didn't include anyone but don't ask me about that I just didn't know all of the characters…and it ended a bit cheesy but hey, as long as it's fluffy no? Ad I saved the hardest one for last! This is dedicated to my beloved Britain chan and Russia chan who are my besties, and we made USxUK look good! Enjoy!**

"Germany, we should all have a sleepover at Mr. Austria's house, no?" asked an always bubbly Italy as he pranced down the hall with flowers floating over his head. Germany looked at him a little cynically and groaned.

"Why should we…?" he asked. There really is no point. Especially if it there is going to be a blizzard in a few hours. Japan looked up from a book he was reading.

"That kind of sounds like fun. Who all will go?" he asked.

"OH, that'll be easy! So it'll be us, and the allies! And then we'll invite Greece for you Japan, and Canada for France, and we'll invite the Poland and Lithuania and Denmark and Norway and Finland and Sweden and Spain and my brother Romano!" Veneziano smiled widely.

"Ms. Hungary will be at Mr. Austria's house as well. You do know that, don't you?" Germany looked at his lover form the corner of his eye. The brunette nodded. He turned his gaze to his other companion.

"Well, what do you say…?" he asked. Japan nodded.

"It might be fun, I haven't seen Greece in a while," the raven haired male replied, glancing up at him. The blond sighed.

"Alright Italy, Go and send a letter to the Allies…"

"Alright! I just got a letter from the Axis Powers saying that there is going to be a sleepover at Mr. Austria's house tonight! Who's with me?" Alfred bust into the doors of the smaller conference room the 5 of them use when not having a world conference meeting. He looked around the room. Britain had rolled his eyes and head – desked. China poked his stuffed Hello Kitty around the table with his index finger. Russia played with the sleeve of China's shirt and France looked around the room with arms crossed.

"Why should we go if the Axis Powers are going?" China asked with a bored expression.

"Well they said more people are going. Um, let's see. Canada is going, Greece is going, Poland and Lithuania, Denmark and Norway, Finland and Sweden, and Spain and Romano," Alfred read form the letter. Francis looked at him in interest from hearing Matthew Williams is going to be there.

"Well maybe I'll go…it might sound like fun if Denmark is going….too bad Prussia isn't. We could have pulled some pranks," he flashed a small smile. China glanced at Russia with the smallest tint of a blush.

"I'll go if you go…" he said quietly. The other looked at his cute companion with calm violet eyes.

"It's up to you…" Russia patted China's soft head.

"I guess we can go," the pony – tailed boy looked up at the snowy haired man with nervous eyes who was relieved to see him smile.

"Ok then," and so then he returned the smile.

"Ok! So everyone is going but…Arthur! What do you say?"

"I guess I'll go…" he sighed heavily and Alfred fist pumped.

"Then I'll tell the Axis that we're going!" and he ran out of the room.

"Oh, it's snowing very hard now no?" Italy looked up at Germany form the cold window, watching the harsh winds and snow blow past the mansion and ruffling tree limbs a good bit. The firm blond nodded, turning away from the window.

"We should go back to the room, it's going to get very cold soon," he put a warm hand on the brunette's small back and guided him down the hall to the bedroom.

"Japan roamed the empty hallway with his book held tightly in his hand tucked under the sleeve of his kimono. He hoped he wasn't lost in the large estate; he was just desperate to see only one person, who he hadn't seen all day. He sighed and pulled his sleeve over his freezing hands a little more.

"I suppose I should find my way back to my room then…" He turned slowly and bumped into someone else, who held his shoulders firmly. His eyes widened, but immediately recognized the person's attire and he took the opportunity to envelope himself around that man's warm body as the other did that same.

"I was looking all over for you Japan," Greece said softly in the smaller boy's ear.

"I was looking for you too…" the raven haired boy mumbled into his lover's shirt. Greece started stroking his hair.

"Well then I guess we were just looking in the wrong places no?" he smiles warmly, rubbing Japan's trembling arms.

"Are you cold?" he leaned back a little to see the other's face. Japan averted his gaze a little, only to have it followed by the other.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Greece said quietly as he slipped his jacket off his shoulders and draped it over Japan's shoulders.

"Wouldn't you get cold…?" the raven haired boy muttered, glancing up at Greece's thin white tee shirt.

"I'll be alright. Anyway, how about we head back to _our_ room now? I ran into Ms. Hungary and she told me dinner will be ready soon, so I thought I'd take a little bit longer to find you to take you back to take a nap," Greece turned Japan around and started guiding him back with his arms resting on top of his love's shoulders.

"But I'm not tired…" he took the chocolate haired man's warm hands.

"Hmmm, then how about I rest and you can be my teddy bear, no?" Greece suggested with a smile and a chuckle, which made the other smile.

"That sounds good,"

"It's so flipping cold…doesn't the old man have any heating!" Alfred mumbled to himself, staring at the desk light as he pulled his jacket tighter around him. "This suuucks!"

Everything suddenly went dark.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?" he jumped out of his swivel chair and slammed into the door before he could turn the knob. And as he pulled the door open and ran out, he slammed into something and something hard.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" yelled the voice of no other than Francis Bonnefoy.

"NO! YOU WATCH IT!" Alfred yelled back.

"How about you two just shut up," came the bright light of a flashlight and the agitated tone of Arthur. America's gaze shot to him and he went after him in a couple steps, grabbing his shoulders.

"BRITAIN! WHAT HAPPENED?" he screamed, shaking the green eyed man's form. Kirkland stepped away and growled.

"The power went out you idiot. I told you this would happen if we came here. The snow probably knocked down power lines or something," the Scotsman put his hands on his hips. America surveyed Britain's attire, which had gotten his attention. He was surprised Arthur had brought much of anything. He had changed out of his uniform and into jeans with a white un - tucked button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a few buttons on the top un – buttoned. It was different from most of the things he wore, and this outfit suited him well.

"How about we go down to the dining hall instead of wasting time in the dark up here?" France suggested, snapping Jones out of his thoughts and nodded, grateful to have a distraction from his impulses.

"Almost everyone seems to be here…" observed a squinting France, who was having a hard time looking around in the dark.

"Well, after I light some candles, everyone will be able to see no?" Hungary reassured with a smile as she passed by three with a candlestick in hand held up by a candle holder which she held by her fore finger and thumb by the handle as she lit the wall candles.

"That's a good idea, thank you," Britain nodded in thanks as he looked out the windows on the far side, except for the fact that he couldn't see much through the strong flurry of snow and sleet.

"FRANCIS!" sobbed a familiar voice. Alfred and Arthur turned to face France who was being hugged by a teary eyed Canada form behind. The bearded man smiled warmly and turned in Matthew's tight embrace and hugged him back.

"Why are you crying Will?" the older man asked softly, taking Canada's glasses off and wiped his tears away.

"I – I was scared and I couldn't find you…" he replied, digging his face into France's purple dress shirt in embarrassment. Bonnefoy looked down to see Matt's talking polar bear clinging to his leg for dear life and chuckled softly and stroked the cute dirty blond boy's hair and kissed his forehead gently.

"Well, I'm here now, everything will be alright," France guided his beloved Canada to the corner of the hall and sat him down on his lap, hugging him tightly and whispered things in his ear, making the ocean eyed boy laugh lightly and make him smile. Arthur had seen this from the corner of his eye and looked away, feeling the small bit jealous from the way they interacted. He glanced at Alfred, who was of course, not paying any attention to anything at all. Britain looked around at everyone else scattered around the room who looked like they were having a good time. He looked away and went towards the window, leaning against the window sill and crossed his arms, wishing he could have this attention from one person…

Poland and Lithuania sat the table in the middle of the hall hand in hand and amusing each other with cheesy jokes.

"I didn't know we could have so much fun with the power out," Toris wiped a tear from over laughter from the corner of his eye. The other nodded.

"Well you can always have fun when you're with the person you like," he squeezed the brunette's hand a little and flashed a smile. The grassy eyed boy looked down at the cream colored table cloth with a happy expression. He always felt so happy with the silly blond boy, and it seemed his scars hurt a little less everyday being with him. And that was good enough with him.

"We should go sledding tomorrow Germany! It'll be so fun no?" Veneziano suggested happily, not fazed by the blackout.

"Uggh Italy, it does occur to you that we have to shovel the sidewalks and everything tomorrow?" the blond asked bluntly. The brunette nodded, which made him sigh.

"But it'll be fun no? Then we can go sledding!" he glomped Germany, who caught him with no hesitation, giving away the faintest smile.

"What will I do with you…?" the blue eyed man asked with a smile.

"Whatever you want no?"

Russia and China were huddled together against the wall on the one opposite the door to the hall. It was getting colder, but Russia found it alright, as for China who was dozing off. The snowy haired man was stroking his love's hair which had been taken out of its pony tail and had wrapped his scarf around the panda like boy as well to keep him warm.

"You should stay awake; we haven't even had dinner yet," he rubbed the raven haired boy's arm as he leaned his head against the other's.

"But it's too cold to move…at least for me….Eskimo guy…" the chocolate eyed boy mumbled, becoming too overcome by sleep. Russia kissed the top of his head.

"Can you stay awake for me?" he asked softly. China looked up at him.

"But what if I can't do it…?" he pouted.

"Then I'll just have to make sure, no?" and he leaned over and brushed his lips over his lover's who captured them passionately.

"It's too cold in here," Romano mumbled as his bones shook violently yet again from the cool wind that only he seemingly could feel and he crossed his arms as his special someone wrapped his arms around him.

"Will this make you any better?" Spain asked with a smile. The Italian looked at his companion form the corner of his eye.

"Tomatoes will make me better…" Romano brought his legs closer to his chest as his stomach growled a little louder.

"Aww, you're hungry. Don't worry, Ms. Hungary will make everyone something as soon as she can find a way to make food, don't worry Romano," Spain nuzzled the other man's cheek. Romano felt the heat rise up in his face and he looked at the floor.

"Don't worry, and if you get sleepy, you can sleep on me if you want to," the dark haired man took the other's chin by the mere fingertips and kissed him, and so Romano had no choice but to happily oblige.

"Greece, stop it please!" Japan whined under his breath as his lover tried to get a kiss out of him.

"Why are you refusing so much? You never do it any other time…" Greece looked at him with saddened eyes, which always made the raven haired boy feel guilty of his actions.

"I – I'm sorry…I just don't want to do it around everyone else…" he looked down, feeling the heaviness of sadness he must be leaving on his companion. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright if you don't feel alright, maybe some other time, no?" he could hear the hint of rejection in his voice. Japan looked around to everyone else who was being ever so affectionate to the other, and it gave him the courage to turn to his love as tears threatened to brim.

"No, it's my fault," and he crashed his lips onto Greece's and held onto him like a scared child, who cupped his face gently.

"It's alright, I just want you to be comfortable with anything, alright?" he asked. Their lips till just a few centimeters away.

"No, I don't want to hurt you, or make you sad because I'm so stubborn…and I won't do it again…" and they melted into another sweet kiss.

I hope there are pancakes tomorrow," Matthew said in between kisses he was continuously given by France.

"Hm? You mean pancakes that _I _will feed you tomorrow?" Francis smiles mischievously as he kissed Will's nose which made him giggle like a child.

"Can I give you some too?" he asked innocently. Francis chuckled.

"Yes, of course you can," he smiled, hugging his little teddy bear.

"Yay!" and the shower of kisses began once again.

Norway was fast asleep in Denmark's lap with his head against the wild haired man's chest. Denmark was brushing the other's neck as he slept and he had his arms firmly around Norway, which got a good stir out of him, making him move his head farther to the side, exposing the sweet skin more.

"Ahh…this is good enough for me," he chuckled, continuing to kiss his love's neck.

"I-it's really dark, no?" Finland said with a nervous tone, looking over at Sweden, who was pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Are you telling me you're afraid of the dark?" he asked with a smirk. Finland looked away in shame of saying that.

"NO, I – I'm just saying…" he chuckled nervously. Sweden patted his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be that afraid if I'm here no?" the spiky haired man asked as he wrapped one arm around his companion who started to fiddle with his barrette, blushing madly.

"Uhhhh hehehe…maybe…" Tino smiled while sweat dropping. There was silence, which made the blond nervous. He looked over at his Swedish crush who had his back against the wall with his eyes closed. He looked down at the floor and moved over closer to the other, hugging him, who immediately brought him in closer.

"Don't worry. I'll be here even after the power comes back on," 

Arthur had moved to the window farthest from the door with his back to it. Anger had risen inside him since the moment he saw everyone having a good time, and he wasn't. Alfred was being too metabolic and it was ticking him off.

"Hey Britain, why are you just standing here being all emo and everything?" Kirkland cringed from the feeling of Alfred slapping his shoulder. He turned to face America with a glare.

"I can stand here if I want, it's a right," he brushed past Alfred's shoulder, but he still had a firm grip on the Englishman's shoulder.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Jones asked with a raised eyebrow. Arthur growled and decided this was his chance to spill everything to him.

"Are you that naïve that you can't realize we are the only ones who aren't like this?" he crossed his arms, giving America 'the look'.

"Like what?" it was too hard to tell what was going on in those blue eyes. Arthur pointed at France and Canada who were sucking face, Poland and Lithuania who were asleep with fingers intertwined and heads together, Germany who was just hugging a bubbly Italy, Russia who was whispering things to a drowsy China as he kissed his head after every few words, Romano who attempted to kiss Spain, Japan who sat bridle style in Greece's lap and rested his head on the bigger man's shoulder as the brunette repeatedly kissed Japan's head, Norway who just woke up was blushing madly after figuring out what Denmark was doing to his neck, and Sweden and Finland cuddling with each other.

"Oh…" Alfred blinked a few times and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm going to go find Ms. Hungary…" he started away again but he felt him being tugged back by America. He looked back at the dirty blond in surprise. Jones had his eyes closed and sighed.

"I'll stop playing with you Arthur…" he started. "I…do love you…" he dropped his hand and let Britain turn to face him.

"Alfred…" but he was suddenly embraced by Alfred's strong arms as he sat down on the window sill.

"I should have been honest from the start, and I'm sorry," he whispered. Arthur smiled from his words and he hugged him back.

"It's ok Alfred…just as long as I can be yours…"

"I love you Arthur, so drop dead," he smirked before kissing Kirkland softly.

"I love you too Alfred…" he smiled, barely able to get the words out from how happy he felt. And they fell asleep just like that.

"ALRIGHT BAAAACON!" Britain was shaken awake in a chair in front of the dining room table and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and squinted while he still was adjusting to the light as bacon was shoved into his mouth.

"Dude! This is awesome, you have to try this!" exclaimed a smirking Alfred. He chewed the hot crunchy meant and smiled sheepishly.

"It is good, thank you," America laughed and kissed his lover on the cheek as he sat down to breakfast.


End file.
